Promise of Possibilities
by Constance Truggle
Summary: It all started with dreams. Then came a portal. Then, maybe, a happy ever after. Day Twenty Two of August Fic-A-Day


**Title:** Promise of Possibilities  
**Author: ****Constance Truggle**  
**Fandom: ****Buffy/Final Fantasy VII**  
**Rating:** FR7

**Pairing: **Buffy/Vincent; Willow/Tifa  
**Summary********: ****It all started with dreams. Then came a portal. Then, maybe, a happy ever after.**  
**Disclaimer:** People other than me own anything recognizable.  
**Word Count:** 1993

**Author's Note:** I love Final Fantasy VII. I have found exactly one story where Buffy and FFVII were fused adequately enough to really make it work, and it's incomplete. However, because of that story, I fell in love with Vincent/Buffy. So I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

For the last twelve days, Buffy had been dreaming about this guy. Not unusual, granted, but this was a man she had never met; never even _seen_ before. He was gorgeous, first off. Dark hair, great bone structure, beautiful (and odd!) red eyes. He wore this raggedy red cape that she wished he'd get rid of, but she'd seen him put it to good use, too, when helping some blond man with a big ass sword. But she'd love to see his mouth. She bet it was just as perfect as the rest of him. Oh, he wasn't _all_ perfect, of course. He wore that cape, for one. He also had a golden claw for his left hand. Weird. But he was a fighter. An expert marksman with a gun that she thought was one of the most beautiful things about him. As a rule, she didn't care for guns. Not after what went down with Warren. But this one was a work of art. A masterpiece of craftsmanship. A weapon that had her inner slayer panting with lust over it.

She finally broke down and told Willow about the dreams. How they were always the same man, but they were never the same _dream_. She saw him with a group of people, and she gleaned that they were questing after something. Or someone. She saw him fighting monsters with his gun and with that same blond man from before. Sometimes there would be another man fighting with them, sometimes there would be a woman; but there was always only three in the fighting party. It was very rare for her to see Vincent fighting without the blond around somewhere, but occasionally she would. She would see him going one on one against monsters that were stranger than any demon she'd ever seen. Her inner slayer was pleased with this warrior and his skills and wished the dreams were a reality. Her inner girl was pleased with what she saw of the man. He was quiet, but not really too broody. He started that way, but her dreams clearly spanned years, and over those years he went from brooding about some chick he couldn't save and her son he couldn't help to acceptance. He was a loner, mostly, but had no problem joining his group of warrior friends when he chose or it became necessary. He didn't balk at doing what needed to be done, either. The blond was much more like Angel than her dark haired warrior was. Although she did have a bit of an obsession with the blond's sword. The thing was _massive_ and it split into _six separate swords_!

Willow then confessed to her about also having dreams of a dark haired warrior. Buffy was worried until she found out that Willow's warrior was a woman. She'd actually featured in Buffy's dreams a couple of times as she belonged to Buffy's dream man's group of friends. She recognized the description: long, dark hair, cinnamon colored eyes and – the clincher – massive breasts. Seriously. Buffy had never seen the like on anyone except for her old Barbie dolls.

The girl was a hand to hand fighter. That was something odd that Buffy noticed. All these fighters only used one style. She was used to using whatever was handy; usually hand to hand, but often swords or crossbows or hell, even rocks and branches had been put to good use. Or she'd use stationary items like headstones, trees, mausoleum walls, lamp posts. Almost anything was a weapon, after all, and she was a master at using weapons.

Magic was different on their world, too. She'd noticed that much, but Willow was the one to fill in the differences. While Willow could tap into the magic inherent in the world and flowing in the air around her, these people had to use little magic balls. They came in four colors, and it seemed their color determined what category their spell fell into. Then each magic ball had its own spells within it. For instance, a green one could carry fire of varying strengths and levels. Another green could carry lightning. A red one had only been used once as far as either of them could tell. This red one was like a demon summons, almost. It literally summoned something to come fight for you. Once it was done with its task, it went away again. Very much _not_ like a demon summons in that respect. Neither of them could figure out what the yellow and purple balls did. It was a given that they did _something_, though.

Another thing about their dream world was the defying of the laws of physics. They'd both noticed that not everybody could do it, but the ones who could did it with style. They'd each seen their dream people linger in the air to pull off moves, and just about fly. Buffy's guy really seemed to, actually. So did the blond guy. And Willow's girl could also do crap they'd never be able to pull off in their world without wires and the choreographer from _The Matrix_. It was seriously wigsome on so many levels. But Buffy and Willow were both glad they'd talked about this. Willow, especially, as she and Kennedy had begun drifting apart and she didn't feel that it was okay to talk to her soon to be ex-girlfriend about some other, hotter warrior chick. It was also a relief that neither of them was the only one having these weird dreams.

* * *

Two days later, just after the fourteenth night of having those dreams, Buffy and Willow were out patrolling an old cemetery in London. They were discussing their newest dreams in between fights and were suitably distracted enough to not notice the portal growing until it was too late. As Willow finally tuned into the feeling of strange magics growing around her, both women were sucked through before the portal winked out.

Buffy looked around. They weren't where they were before. Her grip tightened on the Scythe she carried that evening for patrol as she stretched out her senses. This wasn't their world. It was familiar, but it couldn't be, right? Buffy'd only ever left their world for Heaven – which she didn't remember much of – and Ken's version of Hell, where she kicked ass and left. But this place was both like Earth and not. Something was off, and she'd be damned if she was caught off guard because of it.

"Wills?" she asked, her friend already knowing what she needed.

"Just a sec, Buff," was the reply. Buffy watched as the redhead reached out with her magic, only knowing she was doing so because Willow mirrored the action with her arms, stretching even her fingers wide as she tried to tap into this world's magical current.

Buffy fought to catch her breath, seeing for the first time what only one other had seen before her.

"Buffy!" Willow gasped out. "It's incredible! The magic is so.. _goddess_! It's intense beyond anything I've ever felt. It's like the Goddess is talking to me!" As Willow touched the magic, her hair bled white and a glow seemed to emanate from within her. It was beautiful. It was humbling.

* * *

It was annoying. Willow couldn't find any way for them to get back to their own dimension. It was like the dimensional portal that opened up and stole them away had never existed. Buffy wasn't quite certain of all the nuances, but she got the gist of it. Basically, when a portal formed, it left behind a lingering 'taste' to a magic user. This one left no trace whatsoever. So here they were, walking towards what they hoped was a town. Buffy had gestured for Willow to pick a direction, and the witch did. They'd been going the same way for an hour now, and Buffy just spotted a glimmer of light in the far off distance. Maybe another hour's walk yet to go, but there was definitely a light at the end of this tunnel. If they were lucky, they'd find someone who could tell them what was going on, or help them get home. And soon. They had people who would be worrying about them. But with Willow with her, would anybody be able to pull them back? Buffy pondered on this while she walked.

* * *

She was wrong. It's was closer to two hours by the time the got to the city; Midgar Edge. What kind of name was that? However, they did gain some clues as to where they were, and her scythe had seen a _lot_ of monster blood because of it. These beasts were the same kind that they had been dreaming of, so at least this world was a bit more familiar than, say, the world without shrimp. But it was also a very alien world. It _spoke_ to Willow, after all. The witch could hear murmurings in the back of her head now, a constant influx of information about the world they were in. She shared what she could with Buffy, glad of their mental connection to help when words failed her. And Buffy was also glad of it, because she knew now that that connection Willow had to this world was what guided them to take this direction. And now they were here, in this city on the edge of a ruin, which does explain the name, actually. They followed Willow's guide to a place called _Seventh Heaven_.

"A bar, Wills? Really?" Buffy questioned with a raised eyebrow. The redhead shrugged.

"Guess so."

Willow pushed open the door, her back to Buffy so the blonde missed the look on her face when the other entered. What she _didn't_ miss was Willow's back as she walked into it.

"Wills?" she asked.

"Buffy, do you see who I see?"

"I see the back of your head, actually. If you'd move, I might see mo-" Buffy abruptly stopped talking as Willow moved, allowing her a glimpse into the room beyond. Almost every single person in there was somebody she'd seen before, but only in her dreamscape excursions. Finally, her gaze landed on a dark haired man half hidden in the shadows against the wall.

"You!" she gasped.

He slowly inclined his head, crimson gaze never leaving her. The big busted brunette was likewise staring at Willow, who was doing a rather good impression of a fish.

"I've seen you before," the brunette woman said slowly. Willow nodded and finally found her voice.

"Yeah, me too."

"What's going on, Teef?" the blond man with the epic sword asked, eyes narrowed as they rested on the newcomers.

"I've been dreaming about her for two weeks now," 'Teef' replied.

"We've been dreaming about you guys, too!" Willow exclaimed. She _oomphed!_ when Buffy elbowed her.

"No share-time until we know what's the what, Wills."

"Oh. Right." Willow mimed zipping her lips and let Buffy take the spotlight from her. But it seemed Buffy had no plans other than to stare at the guy she'd been dreaming of.

Eventually they all found themselves spread around a couple of tables. Introductions had _finally_ been made. Tifa and Willow and Buffy and Vincent discussed their dreams, and Buffy was relieved that Vincent had been dreaming of her, as well, and not, say, Spike or Anya or anyone other than the blond slayer. Willow, she knew, felt the same about Tifa. It's like they were drawn to them through these dreams that told a lifetime of hardships in mere weeks. And Buffy didn't know what was going to come of the future, but she hoped Vincent would be willing to face it with her. Spike always said that she needed a little monster in her man. From what she'd learned, Vincent definitely had more than enough monster for her.


End file.
